OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION ? Project Summary/Abstract Core B ? Program Development (Pilot) Core The program development core supports small-scale exploratory research on new and innovative project ideas, thereby enriching the Center?s research agenda in its major thematic areas of study. These exploratory efforts enable researchers to test the feasibility of larger projects on new topics, and to obtain the preliminary results necessary to mount larger projects. The core also serves an important role in attracting outstanding senior investigators to become involved in research projects in health and aging, and in assisting outstanding new investigators in embarking on a research agenda in this area. Pilot projects are selected to advance one or more of the following objectives: to further develop, fill gaps, or add dimensions to the major themes of Center research; to explore topics that are more innovative or experimental; to test methods and obtain the preliminary results necessary to mount larger projects; to engage highly accomplished senior scholars or highly promising junior scholars in the collaborative research activity of the Center; to respond quickly to research opportunities that arise based on policy developments or current events; to explore new data resources, new research methodologies, experimental interventions, or cross-disciplinary approaches that enrich the Center?s impact; or to involve researchers from other disciplines, or individuals with practical expertise, who can provide new perspectives on Center research.